Based on preliminary results, construction of a general system for detection of DNA at the picogram (1 x 10(-12)) level may be possible. The system would work in most aqueous solutions without regard to the sequence of the DNA. As proposed, it does not require sophisticated instrumentation and should be able to detect DNA in samples for a reagent cost of about 50 cents per assay.In particular, the system will be able to detect DNA in the presence of large amounts of proteins, carbohydrates, and small molecules. Components of the system are commercially available. The key to making a commercially viable system is validation of the assay technique under conditions likely to be of interest and benefit to potential customers, people doing laboratory research and pharmaceutical production. A simple and reliable method of quantitating DNA concentration in complex mixtures is needed. without purifying DNA, no sequence independent method is available.